


Night in the Cells

by MistressofLoki



Series: Tasertricks Week [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final day of Tasertricks challenge week. Prompt choice was cells.</p><p>Loki and Darcy spend the night in a cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night in the Cells

Night in the Cell

 

“You law enforcement officers are petty,” Loki sneered as he and Darcy were pushed into the police cell. He just about managed to hang onto his last shred of dignity and stopped himself falling. However Darcy seemed to have turned to jelly and was on the floor in seconds. Peals of laughter accompanied her fall and Loki couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You’ll spend the night here and sober up,” a grouchy looking officer with blonde hair and a moustache barked at them before slamming the door. The noise echoed around the room and brought another round of laughter peals from the drunken human on the floor. Trying not to laugh himself, Loki hauled her up and moved them so they were sat on the bed provided. He smirked, however, at the state of his Darcy.

 

Her hair, that had started the night in perfect ringlets, now resembled the most tangled of bushes. Her mascara had smudged as had her eyeliner giving her, what he had learnt to recognise as, panda eyes. Even her lipstick was smudged over her mouth though that had been partly down to him as it had been her. Her lips were just too damn kissable.

 

Her attire was in worse state than her make up. Four hours earlier, she had been looking rather dashing in a long leather black coat, a purple figure-hugging top and a small black skirt with fishnet stockings. Now, her stockings were in tatters, her skirt was ripped and her top was also ripped. Though this was generally the casualty of war when one got into a club fight, Loki was able to deduce. The other girl had looked particularly worse for wear too.

 

Unlike his inebriated girlfriend, Loki was just about able to recall the events of the night. He remembered Darcy drinking heavily and dancing and then the other girl talking to him. She seemed to think that her attempts at flirting were subtle. They weren’t. He knew what she meant, easily and the fact that she was being so shameless about it was off-putting. He only had room for one shameless hussy in his life and that was Darcy.

 

He wouldn’t deny that he was a little turned on when Darcy caught the other girl flirting with him and had it out with her. He was even impressed when she landed the first blow. After that, the fight had erupted and, rather than pull them apart, he’d been cheering her on. It was immensely entertaining for him to watch. It was only when the bouncer had laid a hand on Darcy to separate her, that Loki had got involved and warned him to get his hand off his girlfriend. Arguments had ensued and within fifteen minutes, they were being arrested for drunk and disorderly behaviour. That and he’d thrown a punch or two at the security guard for touching Darcy.

 

He reached up to his head with one hand. As an Asgardian he had a better tolerance for alcohol but he’d been knocking it back too tonight and he wasn’t normally as prone for throwing punches. Tonight had been an exception. Was he embarrassed by his behaviour? Maybe a little, if only because of his loss of dignity. Aside from that, this cell didn’t bother him at all especially since Darcy was in with him.

 

“Loki...” Darcy slurred. She leant her head against his shoulder. “You know... I could have taken her... those big potato guys shoulda let me be... I woulda taught her a lesson.”

 

Loki chuckled and kissed her head. “I think you already did.”

 

“No one... takes my man...” Darcy continued to slur. “I hate those kind of bitches...” She stood up shakily and Loki gently grabbed her arms.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’mma be sick...” Darcy muttered before making her way to the toilet in the corner where she then proceeded to throw up the contents of her stomach. Loki looked away in disgust. When Darcy stumbled back to him, he opened his arms to pull her close, only for her to stumble and fall down, banging her face on his knee. “Owww...” she mumbled.

 

Loki cupped her face gently and pulled her up a little. “You daft mortal.”

 

“Heeey...” she protested but then her words fell short as her eyes flickered shut and she seemed to sleep for a moment before waking up again. “Can we go now?”

 

Loki chuckled. “We’ve only just got here, Darcy.”

 

“I’m bored.”

 

“So am I but time will pass.”

 

Darcy climbed up into his lap straddling him. “I’m surprised you are taking so long to realise this.”

 

“Realise what?”

 

“That those police people made a big mistake putting us in a cell together,” Darcy grinned.

 

Loki’s eyes lit up with mischief. “So they did. And there are no other cells to put us in so we don’t even need to try and be quiet.”

 

Darcy laughed. “I had that many Bloody Marys, I don’t think I could anyway.”

 

“That’s you, not the drink.”

 

“Cheeky!” Darcy swatted him.

 

“Well,” Loki purred. “What are we waiting for?” he murmured before claiming her lips.


End file.
